Pici Becomes A Woman
by VolturiFanFics
Summary: Sulpicia becomes a woman and Aro gives her a surprise. What could it be? Read to find out!


**Note: Our darling little Pici is 15 in this story. Didyme is alive. Jane and Alec do not exist yet.**

I woke up because of the sunlight bursting through the curtains. I stood and walked like a drunk to the window. I shut the darker curtains over them and it was dark. I smiled and yawned. It must have been early. I stumbled to my bed, well our bed. Aro and I shared the bed but he only layed there like my pillow. I layed down and got under the many blankets because it got so cold. I took off my shorts because it was getting hot. I drifted off into a blissful sleep.

**~two hours later~**

I woke up to Aro's arms wrapped around me. I smiled and yawned while gripping his shirt.

"Good morning, beautiful. Are you hungry?" He greeted me good morning while kissing my forehead. I nodded and suddenly remembered that I'm not wearing any pants. My cheeks blushed a deep red and he smiled.

"What's got you blushing this much?" He brushed the hair from my face and I smiled.

"I sort of just remembered I'm not wearing any pants. It just gets so hot in here." I managed to put my shorts on under the covers. He, being the gentleman he is, made sure the covers didn't slip down. After I got my shorts on, he smiled.

"I'll go get you something to eat." He kissed my forehead and stood. It came to my attention that he too wasn't wearing any pants. His shirt was a little baggy but it was so...sexy. He had his black boxers on and I couldn't help but stare. He noticed and smiled.

"It's not polite to stare, young one." I blushed and looked at my hands. He came back a few minutes later with a plate in his hands. The plate had two eggs, 2 pieces of toast and a few pieces of bacon. My mouth watered and I licked my lips. He smiled and walked to the bed. He placed the plate on my lap and handed me a fork. I took it and started eagerly eating the eggs.

After I was done eating he took my plate and left the room. He came back a minute later and walked over to the bed.

"Why don't you get dressed and we can start your studies." I nodded and he walked to the closet. He came back with a black dress and layed it on the bed. I stood up and felt something warm flow into my underpants and I felt something on my thigh. I hoped I didn't just pee myself. I looked at my thigh and saw blood. My eyes widened and I looked at Aro.

"I'm bleeding!" He walked calmly over to me and looked at my thigh then back into my eyes.

"Come with me." He held my hand and walked with me behind him to the bathroom. He closed the door behind me and told me to undress. I did as he told me and took off my shirt and shorts. I took off my bra and underwear. He told me to step and sit on the step and face the water. I did as he said and moments later he was sitting next to me. I looked at him and realized that he was naked and so was I. My eyes widened and I covered my chest.

"Do not be embarrassed, Pici. I need to talk to you as I have been trying to avoid this for as long as possible. You need to know this and you being in the water will slow this down for now until you know what you need to do." I dropped my hands as he was talking and he held his hands out so he could hold mine. I smiled and held his hands.

"Where to begin...Hm..You have reached a point in your life when you have entered womanhood. This will happen every month for a certain period of time. It is something called menstruation. Didyme has experienced this numerous times and she will help you if you have any questions."

I just then felt a sharp pang of pain in my abdomen and I whimpered. I leaned on him clutching my stomach.

"It's ok, Pici. I know it hurts. It'll be over soon." He soothed me by rubbing my back and rocking back and forth. I clutched his shoulder and whimpered as another wave of pain hit me but harder. I knew my nails digging into his skin didn't effect him, but I knew me being in pain did. He picked me up carefully and grabbed a towel. He dried me off and wrapped it around me. I looked at my feet as he wrapped a towel around his waist. He held my hand and we walked to our room.

"Here. You'll need this." He handed me a small square shaped cloth. It was thin and very small.

"What do I do with this?" I took it and he told me to sit on the bed. He walked to the dresser and got a pair of my panties. He walked back to me and knelt in front of me. He took the cloth from my hand and put my underwear around my ankles. He unfolded the cloth and set it in my underwear. He then folded the edges over so it was covering the bottom part of my panties.

"If you need help next time, you can ask Didyme, Athenodora, or myself. Whichever is more comfortable for you." I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you, Ro." I pulled my underwear up as he stood. I walked to the dresser and got a bra out and walked to the bed. I dropped the towel and put the black bra on. I picked up the dress and slipped it on. I walked to him where he was standing next to the closet fully clothed.

"Zip me up?" He turned me around and zipped my dress up. I turned around and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." I held his hand and we walked downstairs. We walked into his study and I sat in a chair in front of his desk. He sat in his big, black, comfortable chair. Not that he would ever make me sit in anything uncomfortable. I could easily fall asleep on this chair.

"Alright. What was the language we were studying last?" He asked. I tried to think. Was it French or Greek? It was definitely French because I remember my thoughts getting inappropriate.

"French." I smirked as he pulled a book out on French. I opened it and turned to a random page.

"Le grand bâtiment se tenait plus de cent pieds au-dessus de nos têtes. Can you tell me what I just said?" I thought for a moment. Something about a building no doubt.

"The tall building stood over one hundred feet above our heads?" He nodded and smiled. Thank god I was catching on to this language.

"Je t'aime, Pici. Je sais que vous êtes seulement 15, mais, veux-tu m'épouser quand vous êtes assez vieux? How about that?" I was shocked and blushing a deep shade of red. How in the hell am I supposed to answer that? I really do want to marry him but I never knew he felt the same. I knew he saw my thoughts about this because everytime he caught me he would stroke my cheek and whisper "Soon."

"Of course! Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" As I said this I jumped out of my chair and ran to the other side of the desk. I sat on his lap and kissed his cheek over and over. He smiled and turned my face to look into my eyes. He kissed my small, plump, pink lips gently and I moaned. I kissed back a little too rough but he moaned and unzipped my dress. I unbuttoned his shirt and never broke the kiss.


End file.
